he's not even my type, he's just my beautiful boy
by yourenogood
Summary: Almost everyone thinks Camille and James are a couple. It drives Camille crazy. Her boyfriend is the worst. No one understands that James is just her beautiful boy.  Camille/James friendship with sides of James/Carlos, Camille/Dak, Logan/Kendall
1. Chapter 1

Story title: he's not even my type; he's just my beautiful boy

Rating: PG.

Characters: Camille/James FRIENDSHIP with sides of James/Carlos, Camille/Dak, Logan/Kendall

Description: Everybody's wondering about Camille's beautiful boy.

A/N: Song!fic =) and also my second FanFiction. :D I had my iTunes on shuffle and "Beautiful Boy" by Nikki Flores came on so I decided to write this. It's short and sweet, only having a few parts (either three or four) but I love James and Camille! Camille is my favorite girl so there needs to be more stories with her ;)

* * *

><p>"Why don't you trust me, Dak?"<p>

"Why should I? You're out with him again! He's going to steal you away from me. You just don't see it."

"Dak, he would never do that."

"Bull."

It was always the same. Her boyfriend was totally trippin' when she hung out with him. They were best friends and were close as hell. They have been close since hell the day James entered the high school doors that first day. They even dated once but that was way back in history. So back in history, she knew, James wasn't even sure of who he really was then, yet. I guess just by having history with him, he'd think she'd cheat on him with James. Ha oh my, how he had so much to learn. He didn't have a clue about the relationship between them and how everything in that history went down. If he did, it might change things. He might be able to see that this beautiful boy was just her best friend and nothing more.

James used to be that boy who sat in the back of the room quietly. He was a little over weight back in the day but he was still one of the most beautiful boys she's ever met. Not many people were friends with him in the beginning. Camille hated that and she introduced him to her group of friends. Kendall and Logan instantly loved him. Her beautiful boy loved music and acting and soon enough he was one of the best in their school's theatre's department. It made her smile like crazy. That was a turning moment in both her and James' life. Becoming friends with Camille, allowed him to just be loved for him with no judging surrounded by many people including Logan and Kendall. He changed and grew up right in front of her eyes. She felt like a proud mamma.

Once they got into college together, he came to school a different person. He was the opposite of how he was in high school. He was super confident and that made her grin from ear to ear. ¾ of her classes ended up being with him because of them sharing the same major and god she loved it. They goofed off in class as if they were still in high school. People would look at them and spread rumors back to her boyfriend saying how "close they were" and "that James dude flirts with your girlfriend so much" and "Camille is cheating on you". Oh, they have no clue. Logan and Kendall were the only ones to get them, laughing beside them at all the rumors that spread. People were so slow.

I suppose to really understand them, they'd have to take a blast in the past and be inside their heads...

_It was a cold winter day and they were together in Camille's tree house. She had leaned in to kiss him and he stopped her. He was shaking and she didn't understand what was up at first..._

_He said the words, "Camille. I don't know how to say this and don't hate me okay. I just couldn't take it." She just stared at him with comforting eyes as if she knew what he'd say next. It was like she always sort of knew._

_"You're the first person I'm telling this too and you have to promise to keep this a secret. No one else can ever know. Please promise me you won't tell." She nodded her head and smiled at him encouragingly so he would continue._

_"Cami, Camille…. I'm…I love you as a best friend but um I don't know how to put this without breaking your heart or fuck." She looked him up and down and he sighed._

_He gave it to her straight forward then: totally blunt. "I'm Gay."_

_The words didn't make her cry, scream or shout out anything._

_Instead he was the one crying and she just pulled him into her arms saying comforting words. "It's okay, baby, shush stop crying." He looked at her and just cried more. "It's okay, beautiful, you're not breaking my heart."_

That day after comforting her best friend, she asked him if his mom knew and he said no and to never tell her, it'd break her. He also said to not tell anyone else, ever. She kept that promise. She didn't believe that it would break Mamma Diamond but she would let James tell her in time. She wasn't going to push him. She also knew that his friends wouldn't care that he was gay. They were some of the most supporting people she ever met in her life. Hell, the words never had to leave her mouth or his; just because their friends knew James.


	2. Chapter 2

She always caught her boyfriend glaring in the shadows at them nonstop as they walked through the halls laughing with lovebirds Kendall and Logan in the tow. She didn't understand it. He never said anything bad about Kendall and Logan's relationship. He was okay with them being gay but he hated James. She didn't understand why he was so against James and how much he always said he wanted James gone. Maybe, he was slower than she thought. Maybe, he didn't see that James was exactly like them minus that he didn't have a boyfriend.

One day, he started to argue with her about the whole situation and she sighed listening to him only halfway. She didn't understand why he was so put up with this. James was no threat to him, ever. So insecure, he was that for sure. She looked at the clock and knew she needed to get to class so she kissed him on the lips, walking off on her own to her next class. She sat down next to James and rolled his eyes. He laughed just as if he knew exactly what just happened. Everyone started at them and Camille stuck out her tongue. Everybody wanted to know more about her beautiful, her beautiful. But her beautiful was hers. She didn't want anyone to ever hurt her beautiful.

Sometimes she found herself getting lost in his eyes because they we're so gorgeous. His eyes were beautiful. A green that would turn any girl or guy stuck to them. He had to be one of the hottest guys she knew. She wouldn't deny that to anyone. He was also pretty strong and always put her on his shoulders giving her piggyback rides around whenever she asked. He was her shopping buddy because he had the best fashion taste ever. Yet, really he looked good in anything. She laughed and grabbed his arm as they walked through the mall together. He was sweet as sugar, yet one thing about him made him not her type. Oh, that one thing. She just enjoyed spending time with her beautiful, her beautiful. He was the best best friend a girl could ask for.

"So you went out with James again…."

Camille bit her lip; she didn't want to have another fight over James. "Yes, I did."

"Why don't you go ahead and break up with me for him. You know you want to!"

Camille threw her hands up in the air, "I do not want that and you know it. I love you and only you. You're my heart and soul, Dak. James is just my best friend, can't you see that?"

"I don't think you do and no, I don't see that."

Camille sighed dramatically, taking a seat on the couch by herself. Her boyfriend walked into the other room. There were always pointless fights like these between them. It was really beginning to drive her mad. She wanted to scream and she just would have if he wasn't in the other room. She felt like her life was starting to sound like the soap opera she wanted to audition for. It was frustrating. Her boyfriend didn't understand anything. All the clues she gave him trying to make him see because there was no way in hell she would break her promise to James, even now. She wasn't going to out him. She sighed and lied back on the couch. This whole thing just gave her a huge headache.

**Txt from beautiful BOY**

Can you help me?

**Txt to beautiful BOY**

I'll be right there, sweets!

She left her house and drove over to James'. She heard her phone go off and ignored it, letting it go to voice mail. She just had a fight about James and maybe she shouldn't be going right over but this was her best friend! She understood a little why her boyfriend was bugging but he didn't need too at all. If only she understood her beautiful and how he was.

"Camille, how do you ask-"

"Oh my gosh, are you finally going to ask him?"

"Yes but I don't know how to."

"James you and I both know you know how to do it."

"But what if he says no?"

"Then I'm going to go kick his butt."

"Camille!"

"I'm being serious. I will go kick his butt."

"Camille."

"Okay I won't do that but baby boy, I'll comfort you if he says no but how you talk about him…I really doubt he will say no."

"You're right, I suppose."

"But if he says yes and then stands you up, I will have to kick his butt, literally."

Laughter left her beautiful boy's lips. "CAMIELLE!"

She smiled looking at the beautiful boy in front of him. She loved how he was finally getting what he wanted all along. He forever wanted a love like Kendall and Logan's and now he was getting a chance to have it. She watched her beautiful boy leave to go ask how the boy of his dreams. She smiled to herself. Whoever this boy was…he would be stupid to say no to her beautiful boy.

* * *

><p>He had the biggest grin ever as he walked down the street beside his best friend to the coffee shop. "Mr. Diamond, why are you so freaking happy today?" she asked with a laugh.<p>

"He said yes."

She stopped dead in her tracks and grinned huge at him and hugged him sweetly, "I am so happy for you. You deserve the best and if he fucks with you, I'll seriously beat him up. I promise you that."

He laughed and hugged her back, "Camille, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Carlos is a great guy."


End file.
